<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Smart by Alex_writes78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889738">Too Smart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_writes78/pseuds/Alex_writes78'>Alex_writes78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, no beta reader we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_writes78/pseuds/Alex_writes78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Au. Logan gets tired of people constantly using him for his brain, and bashing him for being smart or making mistakes. Virgil comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Smart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm working on transferring my writing onto ao3. If you want to read more of my stuff, my wattpad is Jalaforlife :D<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sighed as he walked into his room and flopped onto his bed face first. He usually loved school but today he was tired of it all. During the last period of the day, he had tried to go talk to his old best friend who had been struggling with the topic the class was learning. He tried starting up a conversation but was cut off by said person saying “No stories, just answers.” It probably didn’t mean anything, but it hurt to be thought of by someone he used to be so close too as nothing more than an answer sheet.</p><p>“Logan!” His mom’s voice yelled jerking him from his thoughts.</p><p>“What do you need?” Logan shouted back rolling onto his back.</p><p>“I need to talk to you!” At his mother’s words Logan pushes off the bed and made his way into the kitchen where his mother was.</p><p>“Did you and Patton go off campus for lunch today?” She asks once she sees me.</p><p>“Yes we did, we wanted to try the new pizza place by the school. We made sure we were back with plenty of time before classes started again” Logan explained calmly.</p><p>“Logan how many times do I need to tell you to ask before you do these things. I most likely would have said yes, but you need to keep me updated on these types of things. You know, for someone so smart you sure do make a lot of stupid decisions.” His mother says sighing and going back to her work. Logan walked back to his room trying not to think too much about her words. He pulled out his homework and did it as quickly as he could.</p><p>--------</p><p>The next day at school was just as bad. In his biology class they were doing group work and as usual he was the only one actually working in his group, everyone else just copied his answers. On one of the questions he wasn’t quite sure on and wanted a second opinion on so he asked</p><p>“What answer did you get for question 14?”</p><p>“You’re the smart one, you should know this!” One of the girls in his group said, then went back to copying what he had written for a few problems back.</p><p>Sighing Logan continued until he finished the worksheet, sliding it over to the rest of his group so they could copy his answers easier and pulled out the book about space he had started reading during an earlier period.</p><p>By the time lunch came around he was already wanting to go home and be done with school. Walking towards where he and Patton usually ate lunch he bumped into one of his acquaintances Roman Prince.</p><p>“Salutations Roman,” Logan said</p><p>“Logan!” Roman proclaimed then pulled him over towards the theater room. “Roles for the play are being announced at the end of lunch and I doubt I even got a part! I messed up royally during the audition!”</p><p>“Don’t worry Roman, you are president of the Drama club and one of the best actors in the school. The odds that you will get a part or even the lead are infinitesimal.” He assured the nervous boy trying to shake him off so he could go enjoy his lunch.</p><p>“You don’t need to be rude about it!” Roman huffed turning away from him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, would you please explain how I was rude in my previous statement. I don’t believe I said anything that would be harmful to your feelings.”</p><p>“You literally said my chance of getting a role is infinitesimal!” Roman shouted.</p><p>“Yes, infinitesimal. It means a large number or quantity.” Logan explained starting to get annoyed.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. It actually means really small. You’re smart you should know this!” Roman said before storming off.</p><p>There it was again. ‘You’re the smart one you should know this. You know, for someone so smart you sure do make a lot of dumb decisions. No stories, just answers.’ The words were bouncing around Logan’s head and no matter how hard he tried to force them away they just came back stronger. He felt his breathing quicken and when he reached up to push the hair out of his eyes he felt tears on his cheeks. Looking around and seeing the still crowded hallway he pushed himself into the nearest restroom and sunk to the floor. Logan struggled to catch his breath, but every time he got close another sob would tear through his body making him start hyperventilating all over again. Faintly he heard a door open and footsteps rush over to him. He felt hands gently rubbing his back and heard a person’s exaggerated breathing beside him. He tried to match the person’s breathing and after a few tries was able to calm down.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about what happened” a silky voice said. Logan shook his head not feeling ready enough to speak yet.</p><p>“That’s ok, but it’s good to talk about these things so they don’t get bottled up.” The kid said. Logan glanced up and his eyes connecting with a pair of silver ones with stands of purple hair falling in front of them.</p><p>“I hate being smart,” Logan said quietly. He didn’t know why he was opening up to this random kid, but something about him made Logan trust him. “I know it’s the most stupid thing, and most people wish they were smart. But when you’re smart people automatically assume you can’t make mistakes. But newsflash, I’m a teenager and a human being! I make stupid mistakes sometimes. Not to mention I’m just thought of as a figurative walking answer sheet to the kids in pretty much all of my classes so whenever I have a question, no one cares because I’m the 'smart one’ I’m the one that gives out answers, not that people need to give answers to. And I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. Go ahead and laugh, I know it’s preposterous to be having such a large reaction over.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid or preposterous. You’re feelings are valid.” The boy said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Logan up. “I’m Virgil.”</p><p>“My name is Logan” he said grabbing Virgil’s hand and pulling himself up. “Thank you for assisting me through my panic attack. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you in any way. Is there anything I could do to compensate you for your help.</p><p>"You could go on a date with me,” Virgil said. Then upon seeing Logan’s shocked face added “Only if you want to, you probably aren’t even gay. That was a stupid thing to say. I’m sorry, just ignore that.”</p><p>"A date sounds quite satisfactory.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>